Currently, the method of application of these types of products is entirely manual. The professional smears his hands with the products, mixes them and then distributes them by smearing them on the hair.
The method of application mentioned in the above paragraph entails some disadvantages, among which the following stand out: a) it is very difficult to obtain a suitable dispensing of the products which are used; b) it is very difficult to obtain an equal, accurate and uniform distribution; c) the task of the distribution is very slow and awkward, especially when the distribution is not complete and locks of hair are neglected by not receiving treatment.
Other known means are dye applicators with a wide-mouthed container and a brush. The dye and oxygenated water are mixed in the wide-mouthed container using a brush. The wide-mouthed container is positioned in front of an "assistant", and using the brush, the dye is applied as a mixture to the roots of the hair and then to the length and the ends of the hair. This operation usually lasts 15 minutes, and during which time the dye located in the wide-mouthed container begins to oxidize and lose its properties. Consequently, in the first brush strokes, the efficiency is more effective than with the last brush strokes, where the dye has suffered considerable losses in its properties due to oxidation.
The "feeding bottle" applicators, which consist of a flexible, empty container with a manually operated drain spout, are also known. This applicator is inadequate for work on roots, especially for making finishing touches, since it does not distribute the dye adequately. It requires the use of a comb which arranges the hair to be treated, and which action delays the task.
For the application of liquid products, it is the custom to use either the wide-mouthed container by absorbing the liquid with cotton and then applying it on the hair, or to use the feeding bottle by dividing the spout into sections and to perform the dispensing on the locks of hair. The disadvantage is evident in that, in the case of the wide-mouthed container, in addition to the liquid coming into contact with the hands, with staining or dirtiness of the hands being unavoidable, it is possible that the waving or setting solution loses its properties due to the prolonged contact with the air, with the end result that the work is unsatisfactory. In the case of the feeding bottle, not being able to measure out the amount of liquid to be used produces uncontrollable dirtying.
Other devices which may be used for these functions are not known.